1. Field of the Invention
What are referred to as switch auxiliaries can be provided in intermediate repeater locations of communications transmission links, in stations of remote control devices or in conjunction with remotely-fed loads of some other type, these switch auxiliaries connecting the remote feed current paths to one another as soon as the remote feed current drops below a prescribed minimum value. In case of an interruption of the remote feed loop, the respective section from the remote feed current source up to the switch auxiliary placed in front of the interrupt location therefore continues to remain in operation. When an interruption of the communications transmission link and, therefore, of the remote feed loop, as well, occurs in a communications transmission equipment, then the respective link portion up to the faulty repeater section remains in operation, so that this can be identified by way of a system-internal fault locating means. In the intermediate locations, for example, such a fault locating means can contain assigned frequency generators and can contain an equipment for evaluating and displaying the received assigned frequencies in the terminal station or stations.